Bad Aim
by femensqueterror
Summary: In modern day Philadelphia,PA, the crime rate is skyrocketing and a normal not really girl discovers a yami on her doorstep. After he walks in her house and makes himself home, the girl's friends also find themselves stuck with...more inside
1. Prologue

Bad Aim

**Category:** Humor/Romance/Angst (later in story)  
**Rating:** T (It might get to M if I don't calm down)  
**Main Character(s):** Marik Ishtar aka. Yami no Malik, OC  
**Warnings:** Swearing, sexual references, slight angst (in later chapters),violence

**Spoilers:** Some Battle City Arc spoilers, Memory World spoilers.

**Notes:** I own nothing here but my character. And normally I _hate_ OCs especially female ones. Funny I write a fanfic with a female OC...but I went to great lengths to make her not a Mary Sue. XD Please read and hopefully you can enjoy my first attempt at a Fanfiction.

**Summary:** In modern day Philadelphia, PA, the crime rate is skyrocketing and a normal (not really) girl discovers a yami on her doorstep. After he walks in her house and makes himself home, the girl's friends also find themselves stuck with Yugioh characters. Thus, the craziness begins... (Yeah it's been done ten thousand fold but mine is better!)

Prologue:

Yes, my parents are out, no annoyances what-so-ever, and best of all the TV is mine! No mean father materializing out of nowhere and taking the remote to turn to football, no random people calling the wrong number, and no stress of being a young black (African-American) woman in society!!

Anyway…Maybe I'm really going to go watch TV before I actually start ranting about life and how screwed up it is for a weirdo like me. Who is this weirdo you ask? Well, my name is Mira Morale, I'm a senior in high school this year, I watch anime, I'm in love with the male anatomy…umm…but I mention that the male anatomy is just glorious especially the part of the lower abdomen that just leads down to the…Oh my Ra, I mean God, I'm starting to get heated so let's change the subject before I start-

Wait a minute. Here I am alone my house monologuing in my head again, I really have to stop doing this I might go crazy. On the brightside, while I was lost in my thoughts I somehow managed to walk downstairs, pick up the remote and turn on the TV; thus the marathon begins.

-------

"Ahhahahhahahahah!!"

What in god's name was that? Maybe it was…No I don't know what possessed me to think about that, but no, not him he doesn't even exist! I mean, I know that HE isn't real and if he was, he would surely be in a safe secure place; a place like the asylum, not _Philadelphia, PA_.

"Ahhahhaha!!" There it goes again….

"Give it back!" Cried a younger voice and the other, older and much deeper voice, just laughed again. Wanting to really know who that voice belonged to, I sat up in my sat and peered out of the window to see…HIM, clad in khaki pants and a black tank-top adored with a deep violet cape, standing, no, walking up my steps and up the path leading to my front door. I slowly sunk into my seat and dismissed the whole thing as part of my imagination.

_BAMBAMBAM!!_

Who the hell knocks on someone's door like that?

"Okay! I'm coming!" I yelled and being the total space cadet that I am, I unlocked the door and there stood a complete and total abomination. Yep, I've finally lost my mind and actually started seeing live versions of anime characters. I turned away from that freak of nature and proceeded to go and watch more TV because_ that_ did not just happen.

Since I never closed the door or said anything directly to the guy, he let himself in and started following me around with this creepy grin on his face. After a few minutes of drowning in my thoughts, I came back to earth once I noticed that the stranger had sat down next to me a little too close for comfort.

"Want something to suck on?" He purred into my ear, his hot breath sending chills down my spine.

"What? Uh-!" Suddenly a red candy was pushing into my mouth and the blonde smirked. So creepy…

Once I was done with what seemed to be a cherry NoworLater, my body began to shake. Some stranger just came into my house, violated my personal space, shoved random candy into my mouth and now he was just laughing hysterically at what? Me? Ah!! I'm going to end up raped and in a trash can, bleeding from the wrist and naked!! With that tears swelled up in my eyes. I'm going to die…die…die…

"Hey you, girl!" He said in a deep, distorted yet sexy voice. SEXY?! I'm can't think about stuff like that! I'm supposed to be brooding over my soon to be death.

"Hey!" he practically shouted at me, and before I could respond he threw me to the floor and kneeled over me. "Girl! You!" What is he a caveman? "You are not going to die! I'm not going to kill you or-" He burst into a hysterical fit of laugher, making me disregard anything that he just said. He stopped laughing and brought he face so close to mine that our noses were nearly touching.

"You are going to let me live here." He stated with an insane smirk upon his lips.

"Um, sir?" I finally managed to choke out, but instead of saying anything else I balled up my fists and punched him in the side of his pretty face. In response he stared at me in disbelief while receiving an uppercut to the jaw. With my newfound powers of greatness I turned the tables by jumping on top of him and maiming him. I let the damn bastard have it; even grabbed a picture frame and beat him over the head with it. After about, I don't know, a moderate amount of blows, he snatched the picture frame, threw over his head and gave me the most heart wrenching look. Poor guy, his eyes were starting to blacken from the assault, but they still conveyed the most pleading look as if he were begging me to stop.

'_Stop it…_' I heard in my mind. '_Stop…no more_.' What? I knew his lips weren't moving so how am I able to hear his sexy voice?

'_If you think it's so sexy then…listen to me woman. My name is Marik, I was sent to the shadow realm by that insolent Pharaoh when instead I ended up on your doorstep!'_ Marik bit his bloody lip and chucked. _'I have never been overwhelmed by a female before.'_ He sat up, grabbed my hair and smelled it. '_Good.'_

"Marik? Are you serious?!" I exclaimed, finally snapping out of my daze.

'_Yeah…'_ Marik answered his nose now in my hair again. '_I could sleep here.'_

"In my hair?!"

'_Of course, woman!'_

"Um? Can you talk now?"

"Of course!" His voice boomed, scaring the shit out of me.

"Okay…Marik. So are you ali-ah AH!" I blushed furiously once I felt it. Yes it. The crazy tongue of Marik slid out of its cage and onto my forehead.

"Crazy tongue?" He laughed that insane laugh before petting me again.

"Ha, ha, ha, yeah. Um…Marik?" Nose in hair again.

"Yeah?"

Oh my Ra, his tongue it's so long…I really shouldn't be surprised at all, but…wow. "Put the tongue away." He tilted my head up with his index finger.

"Why?" Since the tongue was in my face, I did the smartest thing any person in my position could do; I closed my eyes.

"Because it's nasty! I don't want to see your tongue or feel it on me!" I braced myself.

"Okay if that is what you want…." I cheered. "Then get off of my lap, will you?" Without even hesitating, I hopped up and he stood up looking about 6'1 or 6'2 and pretty beat up in the face. With that I felt a tinge of guilt pull at my chest.

"Marik? Could you go sit on the couch and I'll go get something for your bruises." He shrugged and pulled himself back up on the couch while I ran into the kitchen to get some ice and paper towels. I started back towards Marik when it hit me, I was alone in my house with a crazy man and I'm about to take care of him. Calm down girl…He said he wasn't going to hurt you…I think. So many thoughts raced through my mind as I sat next to him placed the bag of ice on his bruised cheek. After ten minutes of holding the ice pack I noticed that Marik had fallen sleep and being the good person I am, I threw a green blanket over his sleeping figure. He's really cute when he is sleeping.

-------------

Okay...that's the prolouge...go on to the next chapter if you please? OH! And review!! Please?


	2. Insanity and Bonding

Okay so here is the first chapter I hope the people reading this (if any at all) will enjoy this tale.

-----------------

**Bad Aim**

**Chapter 1**: **Insanity and Bonding**

Okay so…it's been nearly _eight_ hours since The Khaki Terror, aka. Marik, arrived at my house. It's about 11 o' clock and for some reason even though he is a creepy insane person…at least I'm not home alone? Marik is fun, to say the least, I mean just ignore the maniacal laughter and occasional eye twitch and he's fine. Like until he bit me while we were playing I Declare War.

"Ouch! You have like fangs!" I yelled as I threw my next card. Grinning he threw out his next card, which happen to be an ace just like mine.

"I Declare War, bitch!"

"Bitch?! I'll show you bitch, you freak!" He flicked his tongue out at me.

"Bring it."

"I! DE! CLARE! WAR!" We chanted slamming down a card with each syllable.

"Yay!" I screeched, " In your face blondie!" He growled while watching cards of his and mine form a pile on my side of the couch. The rest of the game continued with me winning all of the 'wars' and Marik losing all of his cards to meh. "I win! Now go make a snack slave! Ahhahaha!!" Okay…now I have the maniacal laughter too…Is that a bad thing? Nah.

So Marik went to make a snack for me, which is wrong for three reasons: One, he is an intruder in my home; Two, that cape ,and Three, he is fricking insane! He smelled me, licked me and bit me! Yeah right after I won, the bastard decided to chow down on my hand. A few minutes later, I decided to sneak up on Marik and take away his long flowing cape I mean, who cooks with a cape on anyway? So I snuck up behind him and prepared to strike, but before I could even touch him this huge foot struck me hard in my side. Needless to say I wasn't very happy.

"Oh, that was you Mira?" Asked the soon to be deceased blonde and without delay I pounced on him. After I was finished, the Khaki Terror sat up and began laughing.

"What is so funny?" I asked my voice full of anger. He just chuckled. _Chuckled_. With his tongue out and all!

"I could get used to these beatings." Marik shouldn't have said that because I ended up grabbing his hair and forcing his face to have an immediate meeting with the floor. Once I was done I demanded that he apologize, he decided not to and that granted his face an all expenses paid trip to the back of my hand, but that did not stop him from letting his stupid laughter erupt from his mouth. So before I ended up killing the guy I stormed out of the kitchen (with my foods) and into my room.

--------

Now, here I am, still mad at the bastard who kicked the crap out of me. Ow…my ribs are like, bruised…Dammit there definitely is a foot mark on the side of my _BODY_! Ouches…at least he cooked for me and it was good too. Maybe I should have checked it for poison or something? Nah. He better had not have put poison in my food or I will beat him again!...Or not…He said he could get used to beatings…Sicko. Wow, Marik really is an insane, sick freak. Ewwww, I feel dirty now…I unintentionally gave him pleasure.

I think I'm going to take a long cold shower, to purify myself.

So I'm heading to the bathroom, which is next to my bedroom, thinking that everything is going to be all normal and crap. WRONG! Because just as I opened the bathroom door, I saw the freak of nature's naked ass. Literally. Thank god his back was turned or I would have had to cut my eyes out. Maybe I am overreacting again? Nope. As his pretty brown ass stepped into the shower, he turned his head to smirk at me.

'_Care to join me?'_ I screamed and hightailed it back downstairs. How was I supposed to know that the sound of running water wasn't coming from the rain outside! Too bad, it isn't raining…

I collapsed on the couch feeling as though my face was bright red, which is quite hard considering the fact that I am not a very light-skinneded ( yes, light-skinneded) black person. I'm more of a caramel-chocolate brown skinned individual. Not quite chocolate but I do become dark chocolate in the summer. Stupid sun, makes me squint so I'm looking mean. I mean, it's not like I have almond shaped eyes and look as though I'm squinting twenty-four/seven, but I do use glasses and contacts (but not together!) in order to see clearly because of my bad eye sight, and did I just call Marik's ass…pretty? It's not like it was bad or anything…Okay! Okay! It was the best man butt my eyes have ever had the pleasure to look upon! Happy now!

I need to stop being a pervert...

…Wow what a tangent I just went off into. I DUB THEE TANGENT #1!!!!

Okay I'm done, but sitting here thinking just gave me a wonderful idea. What is it Mira? Okay I'll tell you. Or demonstrate. Taking a deep breath I focused and called out Marik's name in my mind.

'_MARIK!!!'_ I screamed out to him and almost instantly I heard another scream in response._ 'Marik?'_ I called out again.

'_Yes, woman?'_

'_What happened?'_

'_What happened? What happened?! You scared the shit out of me is that's what! I'm trying to jerk of-'_

'_No more!'_ I had to cut it off there, that nasty freak! Well he is technically a man after all…

'_Well?'_

'_Oh! I was just seeing if I called out to you if you would here me. Sorry, I'll leave you to…that…'_

'_No…talk me through it…'_

'_Excuse me?'_

'_Hell no to mother fricking no, you freak!'_ I cut it off there refusing to listen or mind talk with him. Ass.

Ten minutes later he came strolling down the stairs looking completely different; kind of thugged out, but not because he is just….well…I can't think of a reason at the moment but I'll find one. Okay, so Marik came down the stairs dressed in a white wifebeater (A/N: Undershirt…), slightly baggy black jeans that hung surprisingly low off his waist, so low in fact that you could see those two lines on like a guy's lower abdomen that lead down to his umm…privates. You know what I'm talking about the lines just below the abs and above the thighs…well it exists! Anyways, a gold chain was weaved through the belt loops (serving as a belt I guess?), his arms still had the gold bangles on them and (Hooray!) his hair was no longer going to attack anyone; for it was straight and laid gracefully along his shoulder blades. He sauntered on over to my side of the couch and sat next to me.

"Do you happen to know the concept of being inside one's personal bubble?" I asked, looking in the complete and total opposite direction of him.

"Yes, but your hair smells to good to resist." Ummm, help? Somebody? Anybody? Because this maniac is going to go crazy on me if I tear my hair away from him. Speaking of hair, his is so…perfect I hate him for his so straight and glossy and straight and blonde and straight!

"Where did you get those clothes?!" It was time to change the subject before…I get…crazied.

"I found them in somebody's room. I kind of like it, more room to breathe." I kind of like those crotch lines.

"Um, you know you can't wear a cape with that."

"Why not?" He seemed angry for some reason.

"Well, normal people don't walk around with big flowing capes and plus, that outfit plus a cape doesn't match up."

"No?" He growled, balling up his fists and smirking.

"Nah," I replied completing ignoring the ever growing rage in Marik's voice. "You look nice though if that is any consolation."

"…." Finally after an unnecessary moment of silence, minus the apparent growling from Mr. Insanity, I spoke once more.

"Yo Marik? You okay?"

"Shut up, bitch." Now it is time to go. I jumped backwards, preparing to run for safety, when I found out that I could run no more and why you ask? Because I was freaking sitting on a couch and now Mr. Insanity is standing over me looking like he was either pretty happy or he was going to cut out my heart and use it as an ocarina…

Deer in headlights.

This whole chair thing reminds me of the time that I tried to run away from water…in a chair. Let me explain. When I was a sophomore, and still taking Latin (don't take that language EVER or you will go insane!), my crazy friend Taja wrote 'Mira loves someguy' (I don't remember the name) on my desk. So I poured some of my bottled water on it and the liquid started sliding down the desk towards me. I moved back in my chair and the desk followed me. I tried again and failed, it was at that moment that I remembered that the desk was connected to the chair. So the next thing I know, I was squealing and had shot up out of my seat spilling water everywhere but not a single drop had touched me. Needless to say it became one of my first of many blonde moments. Oh! I have some blonde hair in the front of my head, just a streak, nothing major.

Back to Marik. Did I mention that he started spewing words in Egyptian (It sure wasn't American….I mean English.) and after that punched me in my left and right eyeballs? Now, I look like a panda like him. Great.

Since I was in my mind at the time of the assault, I've decided not to attack my fellow panda, instead we laughed like maniacs, flopped down on the couch and watched the news. Seriously.

"Panda?" He did not just go there.

"What, Khaki Terror?"

"Nothing."

"You pompous ass." I've always wanted to say that. In response Marik decided to be sexist.

"Go make me a sandwich woman! With toasted bread and extra mayo!" Feeling like a person is being held against her will by a psychopath; I went into the kitchen and make the Khaki Terror a sandwich…with toasted bread and extra mayo. After I was finished I walked back into the living room and placed his plate in front of his smug looking ass. He had his feet up on the couch and laid there like he lived here, him and his smexy self.

"Here."

"…"

"NO THANK YOU!? THANK ME!?" I freaked out and I think that turned him on?

"Thank you, my girl, now you can sit down and wait for me to fuck you after I'm done with this."

I was so shocked that I could not speak so… '_Screw you!'_ Unfortunately, instead of vanishing he sent me this image and I think I lost my virginity by looking at it. It was hot but…do human males actually look like that? Disrobed? Yeah, my innocence is gone. Brooding over my loss, I unconsciously sat next to Marik who was eating his veggie sandwich.

So there we sat in silence, scratch that, an awkward silence, matter of fact this whole situation is awkward. I let some anime character into my home, beat him, feed him and even had a little fun with him. Cough. Yeah, so here I am minding my business and paying attention to the T.V. when I feel Marik put his god forsaken arm around my shoulders. What. The. Hell.

"What the hell?!!"

He shrugged and pulled me closer to him, so that now our thighs were touching; then the pervert licked my cheek and whispered into my ear, "What the hell?" I glared at him hoping he would get the hint, but he just smirked down at me; thus my hand connected ever so gracefully with his face. In other words, I slapped the crap out of him, but Marik didn't even go berserk or anything; he just laughed that insane disturbing laugh which sent a shiver down my spine. Creepy

Once his howling had seized he brought his face closer to mine and said something, but I was too alarmed to know what. I pushed Marik away from me and ran as fast as I could upstairs and into my room. I was not about to get molested in my own house. Pervert, he probably learned it from Bakura. At least he smelled…damn what was that smell? It was very _intoxicating_…

--------

What a crazy dream I just had. I dreamt that Marik Ishtar had invaded my house and-

Wait a second. Why did I still have slightly bruised eyeballs? Crap that means that it was real. Sigh. And to make it worse school starts tomorrow and a still haven't gone shopping for clothes, this is the saddest moment of my life. I continued wallowing in my sorrows while taking a shower and after blow drying and conditioning my hair, I pulled on a burgundy polo shirt, danced my way into blue jeans and made my way down the stairs with white socks on my feet.

"Ahh! What smells so good?" I ran into the kitchen to find my parents sitting around the table eating. With Marik. Causally. Like nothing was wrong!

Marik, the freak, smirked at me. "Good morning." Said the bastard. I groaned, and then noticed a ghastly, glowing, golden eye of Horus on Marik's forehead.

'_Marik! We need to talk now!'_ I screamed to his mind. Flinching, he stood up and excused himself from the table. '_Outside.'_ I held the front door open for him and once he was on the steps I closed the door and smacked him.

"What are you doing?! And what is that?!" I tried to whisper at him, but I'm sure it came out as more of a scream. "What did you do?!" I asked again but he just stood there rubbing his cheek lovingly. Creep.

"I brainwashed them to think that I'm a foreign exchange student form Egypt."

"Clever." Wait. "You brainwashed them?! Undo it!" And then out of seemingly nowhere, he brandished the Millennium Rod.

"I can't!" Maniacal laughter. "That information is sealed inside the depths of their minds forever!" I sighed giving in. I mean watch episodes 95 and 140 of Yugioh in Japanese. This man is nuts! And that tongue…

Anyways…

After an awkward silence, the Mira decided to speak.

"So what school are you going to?"

"Central High School." No god, no. "Mira?" Oh my god, Travis is going to kill me!

Marik shook me. I have to deal with him the whole year! This is supposed to be senior year! The last year, the year of fun, the year you get in trouble for it. But I'm going to have to make sure that Marik here doesn't: Smite, maim, destroy, obliterate, kill, demolish, or anything else that can be associated with death, people. Out of my mind and back into the real world, I held my hand out.

"Rod now."

Marik arched an eyebrow and responded, "No." So I snatched it from him. "No powers until you prove to me you can be trusted." Utterly flustered he pulled on his hair…hard. "Stop that. I'll give it back later." Then without delay I proceeded inside.

--------

"Sayonara ga iwanai mama! I'm going to the mall now!" Yes that is how I say good bye to my mother. It's a pun! Because like it's a line in a song; the whole thing means 'I never got a chance to say goodbye,' but I'm saying it to my mom, so mama…mom? Get it? Good. Anyways, I decided instead of having Mr. Tattoo face stay home and possibly kill my parents that we would go to the mall and buy clothes for school. So, I pushed the Freak out of the door and proceeded to walk to the bus stop, and while doing so I laid down the code of conduct for Marik.

"Okay, you foreigner,"

"Bitch."

"Shut up!" I yelled, drawing a bit more attention to myself than necessary. "Rules," He gave me an amused look. "You have to act sane in public. No tongue hanging out of mouth. No random maniacal laughter. No stabbing people. No, uh…NO!...I'll think of something."

"You American's talk too much." He grunted shoving his hands into his pockets.

"You have money…right? Because I'm not paying for your ass."

There was a pregnant pause. "Yes." So we got on the bus and during the whole duration of the ride people made snide comments like:

"Oh my god! He has blonde hair!"

"What's up with those gold things?"

"Why does he have tattoos on his face mommy?" Etcetera.

Because of those people I had to constantly elbow Marik in his ribs, to stop him from stabbing everyone in the chest (obviously). Ahem. Anyway, we arrived at the mall looking, totally cool in our matching black sunglasses (since we still have black eyes) and started our shopping spree.

After nearly six hours of shopping, cussing out people, shopping and the awkward 'Are you his daughter?' moment, we left the Plymouth Meeting Mall with Marik's new wardrobe, my pockets empty and bags of stuffs.

"Marik, you seemed to have had a lot of money to rich….something. You even brought a whole motorcycle!" Opposed to half a motorcycle? I just grunted at me. Sorry for trying to actually start a conversion with you, bastard. Damn, I have never cussed this much in my life, not until Marik got here…

So the ride back home was pretty uneventful, except when I decided to look away, Marik freaked someone out so bad that they had a seizure and had to be sent to the hospital. Yeah.

Seriously.

--------

Ahh, now wasn't that fun. So Below I'm going to clarify things that probably didn't make sense to you average mortals:

"I Declare War": is a card game (for those who don't know) One of the longest card games ever!

"Deer in headlights": Okay Mira is pretty much backed into a corner there and has no idea what the fck to do next. Thus, she is just giving him a blank stare of terrorification, like a deer in headlights. Yeah, I've stopped making sense now...And if you run into another sentence like that in this story...just try and think about the situation. It makes sense trust me.

"Sayonara ga iwanai mama!" : Hee hee. Heeeeeeee heeeeeee! This like the bestest like part of like "Mr. Deja Vu" the 3rd ending theme of Getbackers. To listen and watch go here: 


	3. Insanity and Education

Ahhh...here is chapter two...I know it took me forever.

-------------------------

**Insanity and Education**

Noooooo….

This has to be the worst morning _ever_. Why? Let me spell it out for you. First. Day. Of. School. Summer. Over. Sigh.

So on this gloomy and depressing morning, I got dressed and ready to go to (dare I say it) school. But while I was getting ready I unfortunately hear Marik, walking around and chuckling through the walls, so I open my door to yell at him.

"Shut the hell up yo-" But before I can finish my sentence he screams at me. _ME_!

"Hurry the hell up!" Then he walks down the stairs, leaving me wondering which shop he got that cologne from I mean; I was scared shitless. Yes, more so scared…shitless. Screw that.

"Yo! Marik!" I screamed grabbing my book bag and other school crap. "Aren't you going to eat something? We can't just go-"

"Shut the hell up and get your ass down here, before I drag you, face first, out of the door into the street and- What are you saying I better stop talking to your daughter like that? You would stop threatening me if you know what good for you old man." Oh hell to the no. Marik is about to kill my dad.

I caught hold of Marik's arm and began to coax him out of the door. "Come on, Marik. We are leaving." He jerked his arm back, so forcefully that I nearly fell.

"No. Not until this…_father_ of yours, apologizes to me." He turned his head towards him and narrowed his eyes before speaking again. "On his knees." That is when I decided that it was time to go to school before Marik shanks my dad, or before my dad shanks Marik. Really, can Marik go anywhere without starting some type of altercation. No? Sigh. I guess that is true. He is born from hatred, pain and other crap like that…but would it hurt to be a little bit more polite and patient with people. Look at me, I'm nice to folks at the time and I'm not insane and stabbing people…yet.

No, but some people deserve to be stabbed like: telemarketers, bigots, politicians, reality show creators, whores, (and umm, who else?) rapists, Satanists, girls who swear to god that they are cute because they have rich parents and think that they can treat everyone else like trash because of it, etc. My list will grow…Anyways, Marik and I made it to school without incident (if that includes him snarling at people as they passed then, yeah, without incident) and without sound; I gave the bitch the silent treatment, during the entire bus ride to Central High. Heehee the guy deserves it.

Since Marik is a 'foreign exchange student' we both had to make a trip to the principle's office for introductions and such.

"Marik?"

Grunt.

"Don't you grunt at me!" He rolled his eyes and started to brush some invisible dirt off of his khaki pants.

Another grunt.

I sighed and turned my attention to a random painting on the wall of the small circular office. Ya know, I have never been in here until now…Pretty interesting trophies we have here; First place: Girls Volleyball, First Place: Girls Soccer, First place: Girls Basketball seven years undefeated, Best STD Prevention…Wait a minute.

"I presume that you are the foreign exchange student that is attending this academic intuition…" Said the voice of the world's most boring man. Opps, I mean Dr. Pipeburg, principle of Central High. "Malek Ishtar, on the behalf of everyone in this building I welcome you." I diverted my attention from that STD award and turned to see Marik presenting himself in the best possible manner; reclining back in his seat with his legs crossed, feet upon the principle's desk, and staring at the ceiling above him. Needless to say I freaked the hell out.

"Marik, oh my god, please show him some respect!" I shrieked. Marik smirked while lowering his feet to the ground and pushing himself up out of his seat.

"So, get on with it, Pipedream." And the silence of the lambs followed.

I don't know about you but that comment has both capabilities to destroy my chances of going to college and/or to make me finally attempt to destroy the sound barrier with my high-pitched laughter. Either way I'm screwed, like Anna Nicole's baby.

"Hmm,hmm,hmm!" Whoa what was that? Did he just laugh? Hallelujah! I'm going to college! "Oh Mr. Ishtar, you will bring some more color to this multicultural school!" And that was the most colorful thing that was said; hence the rest of his speech put me to sleep, but surprisingly not Marik. Strange, because I was bitching at him the other day and he fell asleep. Seriously, snoring and all.

So after the boredom-fest, I guided Marik to his advisory and introduced him and crap…We received our rosters and can you fricking believe it!? The Khaki Terror and I have five classes together. Five! Yes, it's a big deal because we have seven periods a day, so I'll be with "Malek" in English, Gym, Pre-Calc, Psychology, and Lunch. Someone must really hate me because I have to baby sit him all year long! ARRGH!!

Oh!

I heard the most interesting rumor, while going to first period. There is another foreign exchange student, and he is like 6"4, has brown hair and is wearing some type of strange blue uniform.

Anyways, back to my miserable life. Psychology was the first subject of the day and, oh my god! Psychopath taking psychology! I heart this class now. It comes equipped with loud asshole students who can't shut the hell up no matter how loud you yell at them. Idiots, I swear, and unfortunately, Marik is the only person in the class that I can talk to, without wanting to punch him in the face. Nope, I lied, whenever I speak to Marik I want to dislocate his jaw. The teacher is even like retarded to a certain point and perverted too (probably on the verge of a breakdown?). Nevertheless that class gives me my daily dose of- WHORES!!! They were all over Marik like:

"Hey, Malek? Do you like it?"

"Malek, you should come sit over here."

Gigglegigglegiggle.

"Do you have a girlfriend in Egypt?"

"Do you want a girl here?"

Teeheeteeheeteehee.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

That's it I've had enough. "Your face is about to be my fists girlfriend! So unless to want to be seriously wounded, you better shut the hell up, you dirty tart!" Yeah, I said 'tart', you got a problem? The girl had her mouth all open all shocked, took her fifteen seconds before she said:

"Whatever, you short haired midget! I'll slap you into next Tuesday!" I could feel my adrenaline start to rush, but before I could lay her out the teacher decided to be all adult like and stop the fight…I hate whores, they all should burn in hell!

Before the whores rudely interrupted me, I was saying that class gives me my daily dose of things to bitch about. For example, Marik and his crazy self saying that he wanted me to rip that girl apart because it would have been sexy. Now I know what the bastard gets off on, not that it's surprising; he is an escaped mental patient and all.

Sigh. The rest of my classes were pretty uneventful except English. Most of the people kept on asking Marik _intelligent_ questions about his life and stuff but he didn't seem to enjoy it too much; he gave them plain and simple answers keeping his eye twitching to a minimum of twenty twitches per minute. Other than that nothing else happened, but my friend Travis did tell me she had someone important to show me…I wonder what her response is going to be once she sees The Khaki Terror.

Finally the last and best period of the day is here: Lunch! And being in my school, that means you can leave the school early and cause all kinds of ruckus.

"I have to pee!" Marik announced to the whole ENTIRE school!

"Damn…just don't kill anyone while you are in there." He chuckled and made his way into the bathroom. Not even a minute later, I observe Marik and this guy in a blue suit bursting out of the bathroom in a ball of fighting fury. Next time I'm going to shut up before I tell Marik not to do something…or not. Whoa, Marik is like strangling him…and why the hell is no one around?! I guess I'm forced to break it up. But how can I break them up without getting my beautiful face scarred in the process? Ah, I know!

'_STOP IT!!'_ And as I suspected he would, Marik let go of Mr. Blue Suit and clutched his head, in order to protect himself from the onslaught of the projection of my voice through his mind. This mind link is a pretty useful thing; I can screw with Marik with it. No, that sounds wrong.

"_Shutup,shutupshutupshutupshutupshutup_!" Marik was now thrashing violently on the floor, while repeating those words over and over again. It's weird; I only yelled into his mind once.

'_Marik…get up...'_ He continued to thrash about, still holding onto his head as though it would burst in any second. What is wrong with him? _'Marik, come on, get up…you're going to attract attention from someone.'_ I thought softly while carefully approaching the frenzied blonde. He stopped moving for a moment in which my hand decided to reach out to him, but before I could touch him he turned around and looked at me. It was a look that could not even be characterized as human or even from this plane of existence; it was demonic. He eyes were half-lidded, dilated and looked as though a predator had caught sight of their prey; ready to pounce and devour them. I was frozen to that spot. From what I had seen of him before we met, he was cold-blooded and would take a life without a thought. Maybe I should try one more time._ 'Marik?' _

"Ah!" Marik had jerked his head forward, clamping his jaws around my hand. Ow, he even pierced through the skin and now I can see the blood starting to slide down my wrist. "That hurts!!" If he won't listen to me…maybe he'll listen to this.

_SMACK_.

I slapped Marik _hard_ against his cheek, so hard in fact, the bastard let go of my hand and fell over. He glared up at me.

"What the fuck, Mira?" I ignored him and try to tend the best I can to my hand, which is bleeding quite happily by the way. But owwww, does it hurt, why did that monster have to go and bite me. He sure has some sharp ass teeth…"Bitch! Answer me!"

I snapped out of my daze and found myself staring into his pretty amethyst eyes; they are pretty again, not demonic. I guess Marik is okay now, but my hand sure isn't. "I going to the-" But before I could finish, Marik pulled out this beige cloth and wrapped it around my hand.

He turned his back towards me. "You better not bitch to anyone about this or next time it's going to be your throat."

"O-okay…Thanks…I guess." I shoved him with my right (unbitten) hand. At least he didn't bite my writing hand, but is he really going to go for my throat next time? Marik growled and turned around again, pulling me by my collar and forcing me into his broad chest. One of his hands found its way to my chin and tilted it upwards so that I was forced to look at the psycho.

"No telling," his voice sang. "Alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah." Then I was released from his hold, thank god.

"We're leaving." he smirked stuffing his hands inside his pockets and began walking, so I followed.

"You know the exit is that way." I pointed to the stairwell at the end of the hallway.

"I knew that."

"Idiot. Speaking of idiots where did that guy go? What? Stop glaring at me!" Marik grunted and spat on the floor.

"That's really dirty to should at least-" Since Marik is glaring the shit out of my existence then maybe I shall shut up. Yeah, that seems like a good idea.

So I lead Marik outside and there we sat on one of the crimson and gold benches. Actually I was commanded to sit on the bench next to Marik, so I said 'Screw you.' And he said, 'Bitch, sit your big ass down!' So I turned my backside towards him and shook my moneymaker.

"That's a complement in America, dumbass!" That's when I noticed that I was being a hypocrite. First of all, I was shaking my ass in front of Marik; second of all, he's a man; and third of all, Travis was walking this way.

"Oh my god….I'm not even going to comment. Come on Moneybags, we're leaving." And she walked right past me without even attempting to say hello. Oh, I guess you all are wondering why her name is Travis well that is, for sure…an enigma. Her mother just decided to name her Travis, cool no? But enough about Travis and more about the guy in the blue suit that is trailing her…Blue suit!

"Marik!" I called, instantaneously stopping my booty shaking. "Get down there and apologize!" He stood up and somehow managed to take me with him over to blue suit and Travis; and the closer we got the more agitated that both Travis and Mr. Blue Eyes Stiff Hair got. Hee hee…Blue Eyes.

"Look you freak of nature. You better not touch me or-" Marik didn't even let Blue Eyes finish.

"Or what?" He smiled his insane smile and moved closer to the guy.

"Or I'll pay someone to castrate your Neanderthal ass." I was literally breaking the sound barrier with the amplitude of my laughter; and so was Travis.

"Oh my ga ga god!" We said in prefect sync with one another. We do it all of the time. It is normal.

"Kaiba! I didn't know that you were funny!" Travis exclaimed in-between laughs.

Wait a moment. Kaiba? Seto Kaiba? CEO of Kaiba Corp? Holy shit! This isn't funny anymore.

"SETO KAIBA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Why?! Huh? This must be a dream, come on, Marik we are leaving."

Then it was Travis' turn to freak out. "Oh hell no! The Khaki Terror!" Both Marik and Seto shared a look of pure confuzzleship, but I have no clue why Marik was confused because I call him the Khaki Terror all of the time. "Why, Mira!? Why?!"

"What the hell? It's not my fault, I didn't ask for this!" I shot back to defend myself, but Travis had to be an asshole.

"Yes you did! You were like, 'Oh, Marik is soooo sexy. I love him. I'd be his mind slave. I love how long his tongue is!' You whore! It's your fault that they are here and that Seto is driving me crazy!" To further prove her point, she made this ugly ass face (her mouth turned into a frown and twitchy) and shook her hands above her head. But that wasn't the worst of it; Marik turned away from Kaiba and smiled at me.

"You want to be my mind slave?" Oh hell no!

"NO!"

"And you love me?"

"NO!"

I had the situation under control until Travis said the words. Those words might as well have sent me to my grave.

"And she said that she would marry you."

"NO!!!" Marik laughed and yanked me into his chest. Oooooh, muscles. Stop being a whore, Mira! You can't marry a psychotic cartoon character; it defies all laws of…well everything. Plus, I'm not going to be in an abusive relationship. Ahh! The Khaki Terror just slapped some metal on my wrists! I'm in chains, but I dun wanna be a slave again! "Martin Luther King fought for my rights god dammit!" I yelled noticing two golden gauntlets extended from both my wrists to my forearms.

Marik looked down me. "They're not much. But it's the only thing I have to offer for this engagement." Awww, he even looked sincere about it, the evil bastard…Who definitely just threatened to rip my throat out with his teeth…Shit. I'm forced to say yes, or be slaughtered. That just sends a shiver down my spine.

Get engaged to demonic psycho or, refuse and mostly be killed on the spot? Help, maybe?

"Mira?" He narrowed his eyes at me, seeming to be getting quite impatient with me. "Answer me." I muttered a barely audible 'yes'. "Good."

"On one condition, you don't tell my parents." They'd go…is there even an adjective for it?

"Ahem, are you two going to continue to display your affections or can we leave?" Damn Kaiba is such a freaking…nerd. Yep, he is a nerd too. Nerd.

Marik bared his teeth and growled at Kaiba in such a manner that I could have sworn he was a cheetah or something. Well at least things can't get any worse right?

….

RIGHT?!

Oh god it just hit me…Marik proposed to me and I said 'yes'! Wah! I'm engaged to a crazy man with a long tongue and the tendency to shank random people. My life is officially over for I'm in a situation that I cannot possibly get out of.

---------------------

So? What did you think? More fun to read than the past two chapters no? Review and next time the cockroach of evil will appear!

Oh! And sorry if Marik's personally did a backflip. I think he is more in character and better to write this way. Next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
